The Beginning Of The End
by I c e R a v e n
Summary: Very strange fanfiction about Ginny Weasley. Rated PG13 because of 'hard' topics. Very very strange. I can't tell you anything more because it'll ruin the ending.
1. The End

**The Beginning Of The End  
  
**

It was the fifth year when everything would change. Everyone would stop being children and turn into adults. They would mature. They would become the hypocritical adults that created them. It was inevitable. But Ginny Weasley didn't want to grow up. She preferred being the little girl, secure, safe, never doubting decisions that others made for her. She thought she was happy. Maybe she was...but probably not. This is the story of the beginning of the end. Loosing the game where there can be no winners. The story of life. The tale of death.  
  
Hair of auburn fell to her shoulders, ending in a curling finish that gave 'personality' to her tresses. Eyes of hazel flecked with green described her never ending passion for whatever it was that kept her breathing each day. Ginny Weasley, although pretty, was anything but popular. She was normal. A human being. But she was also alone. Why did others blame her for being naive? It wasn't her fault. That's right...she was blaming everyone but herself. It always made it so much easier. Although unpopular, she wasn't without friends. A close cliche of friends kept the girl close to them, shielding her from the outside world that wanted to consume her. That was why when the her first heart break came, she wasn't prepared for the pain.  
  
She, by some odd streak of luck, managed to capture the attention of Harry Potter. It didn't last long, as nothing wonderful ever does. Maybe it was wonderful and worth it because it did last, and because he seemed to really care. Just not in any special way. She couldn't stand it. What fault did he see so clearly that went unspotted by her vision in the mirror?! What right did he have to hurt her, to tear out her heart and take it as his own? Wasn't there a law against breaking innocent children's heart's? Of course not...and if there was, it wouldn't qualify for Ginny. The girl wasn't a child anymore. She was a teenager, almost adult. She was supposed to be happy because of this. So many expectations.  
  
She tore herself out of self pitying thoughts and climbed into bed as though it were a laborious task, snuggling down beneath the provided scarlet covering and shivering as familiar cold snuck down her spine. 'Not tonight...please.' She thinks to herself as she closes her eyes, but of course...it happened tonight.  
  


**The Dream  
**

_In that of loosing hope and the will to live, a dream that has haunted Ginny Weasley for several years now returns with a vengeance, slowly teasing her will, and taunting her desires.  
  
_She found herself before a house, old and creaky, haunted by several ghosts. The wind teased her. Whispered answers to unspoken questions in her ears. Answers that she immediately forgot. She was reaching out for something just out of reach, but the wind's deceptive fingers kept her back from it. She screamed, cried, and pleaded, but in the end it was too late. She lost whatever it was that she needed so much. She finally resolved to enter the house...but found that a question was being thundered in her mind by the same wind that held her back from the object of her desire...but it was in such intensity that she couldn't understand the inquiry. So she lied, screamed an untruthful answer and immediately slipped into the clutches of the house. And instantly regretted it. The house taunted her with memories of the past, of Charlie, whom they lost. Of Harry, whom she never had. And of Ron, who never really loved her. She cried and cried, wanting to be released, but not until she lost every ounce of herself, was she let go. Then she stumbled blindly down a hill, tripping, falling, getting up again. Blinded by her own tears. Traitors. The last vision in her mind was of herself, dying next to a boy with blonde hair...a boy who had only one thing in common with her...they were both dying inside.  
  


**Awake  
**

Pale eyes fluttered open, and empty eyes stared into a blank, white wall. A tremble ran down her spine as she glanced about in utter terror at the unfamiliar surroundings, the people whom she knew, but didn't know. "Where am I?" She gasped the question with the fear in her voice and was given a look of surprise by...her mother? The woman looked like she had been crying! But whatever for? Her brown eyes looked at Ginny with such sympathy and sorrow that it made the youth choke back a sob. "Mommy? Why aren't I at home?" She asked, looking terrified and suddenly like a little two year old. Molly couldn't resist.  
  
"My poor poor baby." She whispered and held Ginny close to her, stroking her hair and crying salty liquid upon the youth. It was her mother's tears that healed the girl, and brought her back to the real world, but she still couldn't, for the life of her, remember why she was here...exactly. "Don't you remember?" The question was anxious, and only then did the auburn tressed girl realize her mother had been telling her the answer to her question.  
  
"N...n...no...tell me." She pleaded to her mother and gazed quietly at her exhausted looking father, anxious brothers, and Harry and Hermione. Her eyes darkened with hatred and she pulled away from her mother's embrace. Harry and Hermione. Together. NO! "Get out." It was a command sent towards the two traitors. The ones that didn't care. Eyebrows were raised and questioning glances circumnavigated the room and landed once more on Ginny. "I want to go home." She announced, her chin tilted upwards in open defiance.  
  
Never had Arthur seen his little girl so strong. She was no longer vulnerable, and it tore him inside. "Ginny, darling, you can go wherever you want...have whatever you want...just come back." His voice choked, and he was given a sharp, but fearful gaze from his wife. She was worried too.  
  
She crawled into her father's lap and snuggled up close to him, closing her eyes. "I'm already back, daddy...I'm sorry that I left...but it was only for a little vacation." She declared, her voice a mere murmur. She was embraced with such a strong, tight hold she felt that her sire would never release her for fear of her being hurt again. She squirmed until she found divine comfort and was able to look that the others. They were all standing up to leave. She saw the portkey immediately, recognized it without knowing why or how. She slipped out of her father's embrace and stood between Fred and George, feeling safe so near her family. Harry and Hermione were not the traitors, it was suddenly realized as a memory flashed through her mind that she tried to escape...but she still remembered it, clear as day.  
  
_It was a winter day, and she was walking by the lake with Colin, her hand in his, his brown eyes on her. He was speaking, and she was listening, but the memory didn't bring up the words...they weren't important. It was the way he was saying them. The way that he was treating her as though she was invalid. Unimportant. Already lost. She couldn't take it anymore. A gloved hand smacked him. For what? For cheating on her? For not really loving her? For trying to protect her? Whatever reason, she felt her covered hand connect with his face, harmless, but the mere action described her loathing. She retorted to an inquiry of his and tore away from him...tore away from him and slipped on the ice of the lake. That was when she realized that Colin Creevy, the boy who loved her, pushed her violently. She went stumbling forward, flailing her arms and trying to stop the inevitable. It only made things worse. Her foot cracked beneath delicate, thawing ice, and she was submerged in icy water. He turned his back on her...and she would have drowned, should another one not have come by so soon. He was her angel, but who was he? His blonde hair and gray eyes planted firmly in her mind, the way that he kept her warm and safe in his arms while she trembled and sobbed...for what reason?  
  
_She sighed and opened her eyes, the endless whirling having stopped to reveal that she was back in Hogwarts. Her safe haven. Memories came streaming back, but one stood before the rest. She knew who her angel was. He wasn't supposed to be her angel. More like the devil that would damn her to hell. Or maybe a fallen angel, looking for a chance to rise again. She sighed softly and decided to take a stroll, unaware that the male that saved her was so near...so near but so unreachable. She found herself by the lake with the water rippling her appearance, much like herself. She found that she was able to find part of herself that day, but she still felt incomplete. Did she ever feel like this...before...before she...before she...well, before what happened? The memory of feeling absolutely complete never came to her, and with a sigh she gave in and settled upon a bench near the lake, staring out at the frozen waters longingly. She felt a body settle near her, giving her space, but being close all at once. It was strange, being so near to him...she knew it was him before she turned to meet him. His presence was dominating almost. That much she was aware of. She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile, her eyes settling upon his figure.  
  
"Hello." Her voice was soft...and she felt suddenly complete. He said nothing, but gazed into her eyes, as if searching for an answer. She was perplexed by the intensity of emotion, captivated by the coldness. It was alluring, inescapable. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her's. They were cold, but soft. She felt him slip a ring on her ring finger, one with a dragon entwining a diamond with it's body. She knew she would never be alone. He stood up to leave immediately after that, his gaze promising that he'd return. She got to her feet and went to talk to Hermione...and that's when it all changed.  
  
"Hermione, guess what!" Her voice was breathless with excitement, and her eyes shone with life again. Hermione was surprised. How could the girl recuperate from her loss so easily? Of course, Hermione was fooled. "Draco asked me to marry him! Look at my ring! Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione's eyes popped open in surprise. The ring was real, and lovely...but...Draco Malfoy?  
  
"Ginny...darling...Draco Malfoy died last month while helping Harry defeat the Dark Lord...don't you remember?"  
  
  


. Whatcha think? Strange, I know, interesting, true...but it's late and stuff...heh. Review? Pwease? I'll give you chocolate! Constructive critisim and any compliments are welcome, but flames will be promptly...EATEN! Yes...eaten. Like I said, it's late, I'm crazy...bwah. Mmkay then, I'm off to go and browse through ff for a bit...I'll get up the next chapter soon...the next chapter, and the ending one, I think, will tell you exactly how Ginny and Draco started their relationship, and why Ginny goes insane. Kudos to any that can guess why she went KOO KOO! *Is seriously shutting up now* .  



	2. The Beginning

**How It Began  
  
**

Her eyes were closed and she held herself close, rocking back and forth, back and forth, trying to sort out the painful thoughts. Where was she again? Oh, that's right. In the Slytherin dormitory. With Draco Malfoy. Why? Because she fell into a lake and her bloody boyfriend didn't care about her enough to save her life, but the 'Ice Dragon' did. A sigh fled from her lips, noticed immediately by the boy, who was scowling at the ground.  
  
"So you're up." It was a statement, filled with careless venom that made Ginny shiver in terror. What was he going to do with her? Surely he wouldn't...no...he was a gentleman...oh please...God, if you're out there, don't let him rape me. She looked up at him with her fiery hazel eyes and tilted her cranium back in fearless defiance.  
  
"Yeah...um...thanks for saving me." Her voice was just as icy as his was taunting. Just as indifferent then him. He was enchanted. His cold, gray eyes taunted her, flitted over her figure as if searching for weakness. He didn't find any. How so? How could he find weakness in the girl's brother, even Wonderboy. Why wasn't she showing him her weakness? She didn't even tremble. Why? Why? He heard himself replying before he knew what he was going to say, but instinct told him that it was going to be vicious.  
  
"Nobody else would have. It seems as though I'm the only one that bothers to care these days." She was mentally surprised, but refused to show the tears that burned at the back of her eyeballs. He was right. She was worthless...the prey. Weak. Wait...no! Not weak! Not the prey! Not worthless! I mean something to myself, and therefore I'm important. Nobody can prove otherwise as long as I believe in myself. After the brief flicker in her eyes of obvious pain, she returned to the comforting shell of indifference, daring him to touch her with a certain gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know why you bother, if I mean so little to you." Her voice was so...so cold! Was that how he sounded to others when he was taunting them? It was inhumane...but then again...however said that he was human? Ginny was too lovely to waste away in this sub zero temperature. His heart firmly told him to save her, while his mind refused to obey. Civil war raged between his heart and mind, battling against emotions he never knew he had, and even if he did, he would normally never let such a thing surface. He hesitated and showed weakness. He knew he was defeated, so instead of responding to the painful respond that his cold voice made the girl rise to, he pressed his deliciously cool lips against her wonderfully soft, but much colder 'cover up's'. It lasted for but three, four seconds, but to both of mortals, it seemed like an eternity stretched into forever. It was Draco that pulled away, fearful of a slap that would sting not only his physical make up, but he was met by emotion that he wasn't prepared for, and instead of returning it, he turned away.   
  
"Sorry." It was muttered with hatred. A Malfoy is never to apologize. Especially not to a Weasley. She was surprised, but slowly gulped down fresh tears and gazed at the ground, shivering with cold.  
  
"Stop it." She pleaded with him, desperate. "Please...I...I...I can't live like this." She declared, and her voice finally betrayed the weakness that she didn't want to show. He was afraid. Not for himself. He was never fearful for himself. But for her. He moved closer and embraced her comfortingly, warmed her cold, quaking figure with his body warmth.  
  
"Then don't." He said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world, but the only thing that Ginny could concentrate on those lips...those wonderful, tasty, luscious lips! And since when did Draco Malfoy smell like...fresh pine needles? Such a lovely scent...so attractive and alluring...SNAP OUT OF IT! She was struggling with hormones and something else, something that made her stomach tense with nerves...and again, something different. She cried into his shoulder, dampened his expensive robes with her pearly tears, but could say nothing.  
  
If Draco was one that would cry, he would be sobbing himself at the moment. The conflicting emotions sent him into convulsions that he sternly controlled. Don't show weakness. He cradled her, soothed her, and eventually settled next to him on his bed, her body curled close to his for warmth, and they both fell into slumber, never knowing that the events that would soon come with their relationship would lead to both of their demise.  
  
. Okay, I lied. I'm doing another chapter for the middle...too much work for meh! *hides face-grins* Hope mah two fans enjoy, thanks for the comments, I love both of you! *hugs to dah two nicey reveiwers* To all of the nonreviewers...I STILL LOVE YOU! *Giggles* Okay, once again it's a bit late, so I'm a bit...strange. I was in an angsty mood...all better now! heh...it's a bit confusing, I know, but I hope to get the next chapter up sooner then later, and then it'll explain pretty much everything .  



End file.
